Warm Heartless
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: A blue the green villian appears. But r they evil They turn all of Middleton into creature. But was it 2 save them? Kim's heart is empty. Shego has become her friend. Shego has a dark secret Will she be in time to save Kim? Will Kim die in battle Or Shego
1. Help

Chapter: 1

Help

"You know what I hate most?"

"That your date melted?"

"No, you!"

Present

"Kiiim…" a torn, scared and bruised up women moaned in a hiss as she limbed away into the shadows of the night. All soaking wet from the pouring rain, a large amount of blood trailed behind her.

Next Day

A red headed woman who looks scrawny and couldn't hold up in a fight walks up to her locker.

"Yo KP!" a man with blond hair called out as he ran up to her.

She turned to face him.

"Hey Ron…"

Both looked uneasy and nerves. Then at the same time they both turned towards each other as said: "I have something important I have to tell you!"

Both looked shocked. Then just as before they spoke in sync .

"No you first!"

"No KP you go."

"No Ron I insist."

"Ok… Well…"

Ron looked away, sweat ran down his face. He took a giant gulp then a deep breath. And just as he was going to speak Kim did to.

"I think we should just stay friends!"

Both gasped then smiled. Ron was the first to speak.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. Are you, alright with that?"

"Actually, yeah. You see I felt I was taken advantage of you last night. And I'm sorry KP. Not that I didn't want to kiss you just, well…"

"It felt award."

"Yeah. Yes! Exactly! So, can we still be friends?"

Kim smiled and gave Ron a hug.

"Sure."

Ring

The school bell rang to mark the end of another long day at school day.

Kim unlocked the door and went in.

"Mom! I'm home!"

Her mother, a red head just like her poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Hi honey. How was school?"

Kim sighed.

"Oh same old, same old. Nothing really interesting."

"Well… What about Ron?"

Kim put her right hand around her left arm and said in an uneasy tone and with a slightly uncertain expression.

"Well… What about Ron?"

Kim's mom gave a slight laugh.

"Oh Kimmie. You and Ron are together now. How was it at school?"

"Yeah. Mom… Ron and I…"

Her mother's expression went from happy and joyful and confused.

"Ron and I aren't together. Where just friends now."

Kim's mom's mouth dropped as her eyes widened.

"O-Oh…"

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to my room to do homework."

And with that Kim rushed to her room. She made it to her door and closed it as her back slid down the door's mid section. She sighed.

Kim got up and went to her desk and started on her home work.

Several hours pasted and Kim fell asleep at her desk. But unaware to her and everyone else in Middleton a new and evil scheme was getting ready to be unfolded.

Deep in the Forest

Two shadows lingered deep within the forest.

"Everything is set my wonderful blue master."

"Excellent! This plan shall not fail me. And this time, I shall win! Right my beautiful green wench!"

"Oh, yes master."

Then both the blue man and green women laughed. One laugh was evil while the other was plan and simply annoying.

Then the blue man pushed a button and a golden yellow beam hit the town of Middleton. The town began to glow golden yellow for only five seconds, then everything was quite. A little to quite.

Beginning

"Kim…!"

Kim turned around.

"Who's there?"

"Kiiim…! Please? Help me?"

"Where? Who are you?"

The voice then started to die

"Kiiiiiiimmmmmmiiiiieeeeee…"

Just then Kim remember and she whispered the name.

"Shego…?"

The from the darkness incasing her she could see a light. The light was lit up over something green. Kim didn't need to try and guess, she knew who it was. Her eyes widened with fear. She see cuts and gashes all over and smell and strong whiff of blood.

Kim started running to her and then realized she was getting these new abilities. But she didn't care. She ran to Shego as fast as she could and fell to her knees right by her side.

Shego was on her side. A pool of blood surrounding her. She was sliced and cut all over as well as what looked like bites in her. But this bit marking were huge. It look like a giant tiger or lion. But how did her get them.

Kim's heart sank with grief and roared with anger at the sight of Shego in such horrible condition. She picked up Shego in her arms and laid her on her lap. Kim had never felt like this before. It was as if she was loosing her best friend or mother. Kim fought back tears. But the feeling was much stronger then that. It felt like…

"Kiimieee…?"

Kim's eyes shot wide.

"Shego…? Shego!?"

Shego's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked up and Kim and smiled. Shego placed her bloody hand on Kim cheek. Tears started to fall from Shego's eyes.

"Your back. You back to normal."

Kim was confused.

"What happened Shego? Who did this to you?"

Shego looked a bit confused the softened her expression.

"I see. So your the Kimmie who has yet to change."

Now Kim was lost.

Shego then stroked Kim's cheek.

"I wanted to tell you this the moment we meet in battle for the first time. Do you remember Kimmie. Our first fight together…"

Shego then coughed up blood.

"Hang in there Shego! I'll get help…"

"No Kimmie. When you find me… Help me… Stay by me… Protect me, no matter what I say. I may hurt you and bit and I'm sorry. But what ever happens please, not leave me. I may say thing to hurt you Kimmie but, I wont really mean it. You know how I am…"

Shego coughed up more blood, but more blood then before.

"Kimmie… I'm, so sorry for what I did and said to you in the past. I never got to show you or tell you the truth."

Shego coughed harder and lost more blood.

"Shego please!? You need to rest!" I'm scared Shego! I'm scared you'll die! I don't want to lose you! I…!

But Kim's words where cut short but Shego's lips locking with hers.

Shego held the kiss for only a moment then pulled away.

"I love you Kimmie. I just wish I could have told you sooner. Maybe thing would have ended differently."

Kim was blushing like crazy. Then she regained herself.

"Ah! Yuck!"

Shego smiled.

"You say that now. But I know you loved it."

Shego then stroked Kim cheek once more.

"I truly do love you Princess. With all my heart. Please? Save the me that still live in your time. And… Give her the courage, to save… You."

Kim was confused.

"Shego? Shego!? Save me from what?"

Just then a sinister growl echoed in the in the void of darkness surrounding them in all directions.

Kim looked franticly to where the sound was coming from. But it seem to leek from all over the place.

More growls where heard, then came the bone chilling roars.

Kim's eyes widened with terror.

"Princess…? You must leave now."

"No… I can't… I can't leave you he…"

"There's no time princess!" Shego said cutting Kim off.

Shego smiles and kissing Kim once more but held it a bit longer.

Kim again could not move.

Shego broke the kiss.

"Now go. Before it's to late. And please, just remember… No matter what I said and did… I always loved you Princess."

The sounding of paws came charging towards them.

"Shego!? What is that!? Who is it!?"

The last word Shego said was a word Kim never though of hearing in her life.

"You…" were Shego's word.

Then out of the shadows an enormous beast flew out at Kim as it's fridge icy blue eyes pierce through her soul.

End

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Agreement

Agreement

"Shego!" Kim screamed as she bolted her head up from her desk.

Kim was panting heavily.

"A dream…? It was only…a dream?"

Knocking on the door said her family was up.

"Kimmie? Is everything alright?"

It was her mom, Mrs. Possible.

Kim was trying to calm down now and relax.

"Yeah mom! Just had a bad dream, that's all! I'm fine now! Sorry if I woke you all!"

"Alright right sweetie. Were heading back to bed now. Good night."

Mrs. Possible turned and faced her husband and her twin sons.

"Is Kimmie all right hun?"

"She's fine sweetie. She just a bad dream."

The devil twins looked at each other.

"Maybe we can build an device to ensnare her dreams and bring them to life." Tim said.

"Yeah! Then it really would be and nightmare." Jim said.

Both Jim and Tim gave each other a high-five with an exiting smile curving there lips.

"No. You two will leave Kim alone in this situation."

"Awe…" both twins groaned and dissatisfaction.

"Now off to bed. It's two-thirty in the morning." There mother ordered.

"But there's not school tomorrow."

"Yeah! It's Saturday! And were wide awake!"

Tim then Jim said right after the other.

"I don't care. Growing boys need there sleep. Now go."

"Yes mom." both twins said then dragged there feet back to there beds and Mr. and Mrs. Possible did the same.

Kim sat in her chair rethinking her dream.

'Was it just a dream? It felt so real. It felt like…'

But Kim thoughts where cut when she felt her right cheek. The one Shego in her dream had touched.

Kim's eyes widened with shock.

She gentile wiped her hand on her cheek then looked at it. It was red. It was blood.

Kim's eyes widened with fear.

"Kiimmm…"

Kim heard a whisper as her window quickly opened and a breeze whipped in her face bringing the word the voice spoke.

"Kiiimmmm…"

Her name was being called by what sounded like women how was hissing with anger and pain.

Kim hesitated to move then her voice called her name again but this time it was pleading and sad.

"Kiiiimmmmm?"

Kim's eyes shot open as she realized how it was and whispered "Shego…"

Kim rushed to her closet and put on her super suit and lepped out the window.

Kim lepped from roof top to roof top following the voice. The voice led her to the edge for the forest.

Kim didn't want to go into the forest.

"Kii-hi-hi-hi-hi-himm!"

Now the voice sounded like it was crying.

"Shego…"

Kim didn't care now. She lepped into the forest jumping from tree to tree still following the voice she believed was Shego's.

As she got closer she noticed the voice was getting louder and louder.

'I'm coming Shego. I'm coming."

Just then the voice and wind stopped all together. And Kim feared the worst.

Kim looked around franticly until she say a cave down below on the ground.

Kim tried to listen hard. Something inside her told her to. Then, came a breath. Faint but she still could hear it.

"Shego." Kim whispered and jumped down and rushed inside the cave.

Some how Kim could see as clear as day in the dark. She was wondering in the corner of her mind how she was doing all of this but. But right now her main though was to find Shego.

Just then she could hear moans and groans and the sound of someone shivering.

Kim turned around the corner and there lying on the cold stone ground was Shego all cut and bruised. She had a gash or two. But on the out side noting to serious.

'But what about her insides?' Kim wondered.

Kim walked over and knelt down beside her.

Shego was on her left side facing the back of the cave.

Kim relaxed quite a bit. She was terrified she'd find Shego in the same situation as in her dream. But she looked nothing like the dream Shego.

A water droplet hit one of Shego's wounds. Shego yelled in pain the shivered from the cold. She was drenched and soaked to the bone with water.

Kim was hurt she had to see Shego like this. In fact, it not only hurt Kim, but it also hurt her heart.

A few more droplets hit her all at once and she screamed out in pain and shivered some more.

"K-k-ki-kimm-kimm-mm-mmi-ieee…?" Shego shivered out the word.

Kim was hurt. And hurt deep. To see Shego this way and have her be calling out her name meant she really needed help.

Kim gentile picked up Shego using the super suit's strength.

Once out of the cave Kim quickly took to the air and lepped from one tree to the other all the way back to Middleton.

Seven AM: Back at Kim's House

Shego's eyes started to flutter open.

"Uhhh… Huh?"

She looks around and sees stuffed animals.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Hm? Ah!"

She looks down at her new shirt and pants.

"Have I gone to Hell! It's 'PINK!'"

Shego was now in raged. Her hands started to glow with her green plasma.

"When I find who did this I'm going to KILL them!"

Just then the door opened. And Kim walked in holding a tray with two mugs and a place of cinnamon rolls.

"Oh good your finally up. I was getting worried."

Kim put the plate down on the desk.

Kim turned around but only to be greeted but Shego's hand to her throat.

Shego rows Kim in the air and pined her back to the wall.

"Sh-Shego… I-I can't b-b-bre-eath…"

"Did you bring me here to finish me off or are you going to turn me in?"

"N-None…"

"Then why did you bring me here?! And put me in these cloths!?"

"T-to h-hel-p…"

"Why would you want to help me!? You nearly killed me!"

"I'm s-so-sor-ry S-she-go…"

"Well pumpkin, sorry isn't good enough!"

Shego's other hand lit up with plasma and was about to deliver the finishing blow when Kim stopped struggling and just hung there. Shego was wondering why Kim wasn't putting up a fight. She could kick her off or easily throw her. But Kim just like… Gave up.

Shego was about to ask when she saw a tear escape Kim's eye. Then she heard Kim whisper with what little breath she had left.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-so-sorr-y…"

For some reason Shego felt bad for what she was doing. But every bit of anger was screaming at her to do it. But something seemed stronger then her anger and rage and released Kim.

Kim fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"You know, I should kill you for trying to kill me." Shego growled.

"When… I never tried to kill you."

That enraged Shego once more. She pinned Kim against the wall once more but at ground level.

"Don't play dumb princess! Drakken's little plan with that toy. You kick me into the radio tower and as if fell on my you smiled."

Kim was silent

"You hate me! You hate me so, you want me dead!"

Kim shot her head up as her eyes widened.

"What!? No!"

"Yes! You wanted me dead! And for what!? All for some boy!"

"No!! I don't want him! I'm not with him! I don't like him!"

"Oh, that's right. He melted. That's probably why you don't want him."

"What!?"

"One, cause he was a sintho drone. Two, he was evil. And three, probable cause he melted. Oh, but what of that sidekick. I hear you two are together. Kimmie and sidekick. Boyfriend and girlfriend, forever."

For some reason that last bit of what Shego said enraged Kim.

Kim kicked Shego off her.

"We are NOT dating!!"

Shego got up stumbling. Kim kicked her hard but not to hard.

"Then what all the talk I heard?"

"I broke up with him. Were just friends. He means nothing to me like that." Kim growled clenching her teeth.

Shego was shocked. She had never seem Kim's expression so angry, so upset. It was nearly like what Shego gets pissed. Shego was surprised as well as impressed. Shego smiled.

"What ever." she says as she sits back on Kim's bed.

"So, what's that over there?"

Kim then rapidly relaxed and went over to the plate. Kim brought it over to Shego and placed it on the bed.

"You were totally soaked from all that rain so I dried you off and gave you some of my cloths. Oh, and by the way this is coco. I don't drink coffee." Kim said as she handed one mug to Shego.

But Shego didn't seem to be smiling about the drink. Shego had a sinister smirk.

"So, did you like what you say?"

"Well I…"

Kim froze and whorled around to face Shego. An enormous bright red blush crossing her face.

Shego raises an eyebrow, still with the devilish smirk.

Kim then turns away.

"Yuck! Gross! I don't swing that way Shego!"

"Whaaat ever."

'I don't swing that way but, what about that dream. I… I actually…'

"So princess? Is that breakfast?"

Shego pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yes. There cinnamon rolls."

Shego grabbed one.

"Not bad. There alright." Shego said after taken a bit.

Kim watched her eat and couldn't help but smile. And Shego noticed.

"What'cha so happy about princess?"

"You know, this could be that start of a beautiful friendship."

Shego nearly chocked on her roll.

"What!? Were not friends!"

Kim grabbed a roll still smiling.

"Did you hear me princess!? Where not friends. Just temporary alliance! Got it!?"

Kim didn't answer and took a bit of her roll.

"Hey!? Did you hear me!? I said were…!"

"Yeah I heard you Shego. What ever goes your way."

'No matter what I say, I'm sorry. I never meant it.'

'I just got to remember what the dream Shego said. And not tell this Shego, she'd flip.' Kim though as she remember what her dream Shego told her.

Shego went on ranting her and Kim or not friends and never will be. But Kim didn't seem to care. She knew and it seem that's all she needed.

Just then there little 'happy' moment was cut short by screams coming from the town.

And just as that happened Kim's Kimmunicator went off.

"Hey Wade. What's the sitch?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Unleashed

Unleashed

"Kim you got to check this out."

Wade pulls up on her Kimmunicator the screen of that part of the town.

Kim watches it in utter shock. Screams, roars, yowls and howls were heard.

The image then dies and Wade comes back on the screen.

"Wade…? What in the world is going on?"

Wade starts rapidly typing on his keyboard.

"It seems people are becoming not animals, but wearied types of creatures."

"Why do you say creatures and not animals?"

"Well, for starters…"

Wade put one of his legs on his desk and a long, big, scaly thing.

Kim gasped.

"I have furrier legs, pawed feet and what appears to be, I think a lizards tail."

"Do you know who's doing this?"

Wade pull's his leg and tail off the deck and goes off typing again.

"I've been checking, but only Drakken's name keeps popping up. He's also the only one who could do such a stupid plan like this. And I still don't see why. It's not really going to help him in his world conquest."

"True. But if Drakken's behind it then it's definitely not good."

"Use the super suit Kim. Some of these mutated human creatures are escaped criminals.

Who knows what they've become."

"Don't worry Wade I'll be…"

Shego then snatches her Kimmunicator.

"Don't worry nerdling, princess can handle her self. Besides, I've got her back."

"Shego!? What are you…?"

"Later."

And with that Shego turned the Kimmunicator off and through it to the side on Kim's bed.

Kim looked at Shego quite curiously.

"What did you mean by, 'you've got my back?'"

"I just said that to give the nerd some comfort. I just want to know what Drakken's up to as well."

"Wait! You don't know?"

"Like I want to know his crazed plots. But he tells me anyways. But I have to say, this sounds like the dumbest one he's thought up in that empty head of his yet."

"Well, dumb or not I have to stop him."

"You mean 'we' princess."

"You're not going anyway Shego."

"Huh, What!?"

"I just recently finished stitching all of your wounds. And the one on her chest wasn't easy ether."

Kim started putting her super suit on.

Shego gave a sly and her most sinister smirk ever.

Kim finished putting the suit on.

"I'll be back soon. Try to rest Shego, and keep those wounds closed."

Kim reached her window, opened it and went to jump out.

Shego's arms were crossed, her body tilted to one side and a sneaky fox like look implanted all over her face. Her eyes seemed to pierce right through Kim even though she wasn't looking eye-to-eye with Shego. Shego's eyes whispered 'I know you want it.' And just as her eyes said those words, so did her mouth.

"I know you want it."

"Well, yeah I want to catch Drakken."

"No. Did you like it?"

Kim then stopped dead in her tracks which was right before she was about to leap out the window.

"What…?"

"Did. You. Like. It?"

Kim flustered.

"Uh… W-what d-do you m-m-mean?"

"Come on Kimmie. Your not dumb. Did you like what you saw.

Kim turned a bright red, then retaliated with a face of annoyance, shock and anger. But mostly from embarrassment.

"Yuck! Shego that gross! Why would you even say a thing like that!"

"Well, you did brake up with the side-kick, so…"

"So nothing! I don't swing that way!"

Shego spun around and with a sarcastic and smart-ass remark "Sure, sure. What ever you say."

"I don't like you Shego. I just saved you cause I couldn't stand by and watch another human die. My mom is in the medical field and she's tough me some of what she knows, and what she tough me was, no matter what a person has done, a life is still a life. Wither there good or bad. So that's way I couldn't leave you there."

Kim swung around half way.

"And I don't like girls!"

She then turned and climbed out of the window.

"That's touching, but you forget one thing princess. I'm not human.

Shego said in a way she knew Kim was fire back a smart-ass remark like she did. But to her astonishment all she did was turn her head with a warm, golden smile as her eyes sang with happiness and yell as if they had mouths, 'I'll always be there for you. No matter what you are.' went through Kim's mind. Then she said.

"Your just like me Shego. Where humans. So why should I treat you any different."

"Um, maybe cause of my green skin and plasma!" Shego yelled in anger clenching her teeth. Her eyes burned with the rage of Kim not understanding. Or did Kim need to understand to know what Shego wants is all but a friend?

But Kim just remained smiling and whispered, "You're human Shego, but no matter what you are, you'll always be my very best friend."

Shego's jaw dropped straight to the floor as her eyes gouged open wide. But before she could fire an insult or remark Kim was out the window and gone.

Shego fell back on Kim's bed. As if she just suddenly couldn't stand up any longer and just collapsed.

"Friends…" she whispered to herself.

_You know what I really hate?_

_You!_

Shego's then soft expression changed to anger and rage. And she growled baring her teeth which seemed to start becoming fangs.

"Friends? No. Not friends. You said you hated me, and on top of all that… You tried to kill me. No princess, we are not the same. In fact, we are far to different. There once was a time I hoped those words could shine with truth, but now, it's nothing more but a fleeting illusion. A false promise spoken with empty words. Soon princess, you…shall…die!"

Shego then felt pain shout though her body but she seem to indoor it. But, just then her back formed into a slight slouch, she rose her arm and hand up like she was ready to attack, her pupil turned into slits, her teeth grew sharp and pointed as did her nails and her mouth and nose area seem to grow out away from her face.

Shego now growling viciously, her mouth hanging open as if panting. Then she smiled a deadly smile showing off her fangs. She then licked her now claws and lips as if hungry. She then sniffed with her now keen nose. Her eyes busted wide as a roar escaped her mouth.

"Kimmie!!!"

She lunged out the window in one leap and lept from house to house and build to build as if she were no longer human, but something else.

When Shego neared the center of the city and where Kim was fight. Her green eyes burned then slowly morphed to crimson red as her slit pupil turned emerald green, she grew green fur, ears, tail and paw like hands. Her ears, tail, shout and paw like hands where tipped black and from under her chin down her belly to the bottom end of her tail to the tip was sliver. There where three silver stripes going down her back and one was on her mane. She had a pair of horns jagged upward.

A bone chilling, marrow snapping growl pierced the pure air and tainted it was demonic-ness as she repeated only two words over and over.

"_Kimmie! Die…Kimmie! Die!_

TO BE CONTINUED

Warm Heartless


	4. Bonding

A/N: Hey everyone… *sweat drop* So sorry for the WICKED long postponement on the story. I just had so many other ideas I kind a forgot bout this… But I have it here now and I will continue it! So no worries. *whispers* Now that I know it's here… X3 So, I hope you deeply enjoy!

Bonding

Kim was kicking and punching creatures coming at her left and right. All of a sudden an ear piercing howl ripped the air. Kim looked up just in time to see a creature lunging down at her. Kim went to strike but wasn't fast enough and the creature pinned her. It drooled all over her and growling and snarling.

"_Kimmie… Die! Die! Die! Kimmie die!_

Kim was in shock. She struggled but the creature was why to heavy. Even the super suit's strength didn't seem to work. It growled and lowered it's muzzle to Kim face. Kim then tried one last attempt. She focused all her weight on her hips, pulled back and thrust her feet forward kicking with both feet right on the creatures chest.

The creature flew back yowling in pain. It slammed agents a lamp post then fell to the ground groaning. The creature looked up at Kim and whimpered a few times. Some blue liquid was leaking from it's cheat. The creature rubbed it's paw on it's cheat and examined the blue goop. It then sniffed it. But when it licked it off it's paw and creature turned to Kim and seemed to look at her with hurt filled eyes. It then lifted it's head and roared. The creature jumped to it's paws and charged at Kim, fangs baring. At the last second Kim lept in the air and flipped off the creatures back as the creature charged into another lamp post. It moaned for a second then shook it off and got up on it's hind paws standing eight feet tall. The creature's sadness returned in it's eyes.

"_Kimmie… Try kill me…?" _

Kim was stunned.

"No. I just want to help you."

"_Then why try kill me before?"_

"I never tried to kill you before."

The creature snarled and it's eyes were filled with rage and anger once again as it charged.

"_Liar!"_ the creature roared as it lunged at Kim.

Kim dodged it but was confused.

"What?! I'm not lying! I never tried to harm you!" Kim yelled dodging every swipes of claws and chomp with fangs speeding and diving at her. And all the while creature just keep roaring was 'liar'.

The swiped at Kim's face and nicked her on her left cheek. But the blue liquid had seeped out so much that the creature finally collapsed with exhaustion, panting. The blue ooze leaking form the creatures cheat had created a pool of it now.

Kim cautiously approached the creature. It's face lie sideways on the ground, breathing heave. It looked at Kim with those sad filled eyes as it whispered.

"_Tower… Lightning tower…"_

"What?" Kim said as she ran to the creature.

Kim pushed with all her straight and finally turned the creature over. There was a gash on it's cheat.

'It was already wounded?' Kim wondered.

Kim went to place her hand on it when it hit her. She recognized the wound. It looked like the same wound on Shego. The major one she told her to be careful of opening.

Kim stroked the creature she believed to be Shego on her cheek fur. Then she whispered her name.

"Shego…?"

The creature's eyes slowly changed back to emerald green and her pupil turned black.

Kim looked straight into those emerald green eyes and knew it was her. Kim was overwhelmed with sadness and fear she lunged for Shego and hugged her.

"Oh Shego… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"_Lightning tower… Kill me? Rocks fall… Crush me. Saved me. But… Tried kill me. Still try kill me?"_

Kim then realized what she was saying.

'The radio tower zapped her and crumbled on top of her. Shego was buried alive. She crawled out and ventured to that cave. Where some how I found her and saved her.' Kim gasped. 'She must think I tried to kill her that time. Does she really believe I want to kill her now!?'

"But Shego, you've tried to kill me dozens on times."

"_No. Knew you strong enough. Knew wouldn't die. You… Stronger then…"_ Shego then passed out.

Kim's eyes widened with fear.

"Shego… Shego!"

Kim checked. She then sighed with relief.

"Good. She's still alive. Well I'm basically done here. Shego was the last creature that arrived."

Kim watched her sleeping face in her new creature form.

'She looks cute in that creature form. Like a sleeping puppy. Or kitten.' Kim thought.

"Oh well. Let's get back home Shego. We really need to patch you back up fast."

And with that Kim used the power of the super suit to pick up Shego and carried her back home.

~~~~~~~~~~Back at Kim's House~~~~~~~~~~

Shego's eye's started to flutter open. She placed a hand on her head as she groaned.

"Oh… Where am I?"

Shego went to move but couldn't. Pain shot though her body. She looked at her chest it was stitched up again. She gasped.

"I'm normal again." She looked down again. "And who put me in the pink gown!"

Just when she tried to get up but couldn't. Something was holding her down. She looked down and beside her sleeping with arms wrapped around her waist was Kim.

Shego looked surprised. But then Kim snuggled up into her. Shego couldn't help but smile. She lowed herself back down on the bed and wrapped her arm around Kim's shoulder. Kim sighed in her sleep. Shego couldn't believe this feeling. It was so warm. Many have wondered if she even had a heart. If she didn't then what was this warm feeling. Shego began to stroke the red head's lush hair. It was so soft and smooth. Like silk.

Kim shifted and whisper a name.

"Shego…"

Shego was shocked. She leaned in and kissed the beautiful young teenager's forehead. Kim smiled in her sleep as she gave a sigh as if pleased.

Shego smiled then lied back down.

Then it hit her. She gazed back down at her arch-nemesis and saw it. It was faint but still there.

Five good sized claw marks stretched down Kim left cheek from under her eye to the bottom of her jaw.

Actually it really wasn't that hidden. It was definitely noticeable that the wound bled from the dark crimson crust over the wound.

Shego timidly reached out to touch the scabbed wound.

Her thumb gingerly rubbed over the dry blood covered cuts as a ball of ice formed in her stomach. Her eyes softened into sadness.

"Oh Kimmie, did I do this to you?" Shego asked in a whisper so to not awaken the sleeping girl.

Kim shifted moving closer to Shego resting her head in the crook of her neck in the end as the rest of her body lie beside her to the side, curled into the pale green thief.

Shego was frozen, uncertain on what to do. Should she shove the teen off? Should to wake her? Or should she just leave her be and enjoy the moment that may never happen again?

Shego chose plan C. She gingerly wrapped her arms around the petite redhead and rested her cheek in her fiery mane.

The green thief closed her eyes and took in Kim's scent. Her eyes shot wide in surprise.

'Kim…Kimmie smells like, raspberries and blossoms, in the spring.' Shego's thoughts ran on how wonderful her Princess smelt.

'Her' Princess? Yah as if! Kimmie was no circle. Cupcake was a straight as a pencil. No way to curve it without it breaking. And there's no way she could be a rubber pencil. Kimmie has was just not like that.

Kim then moved again wrapping her arms around Shego's neck.

Shego to stunned to even remember to breath.

"Shego…"

Kim whispered the fire-throwers name caused Shego to slightly shiver in essence caused Kim to stir from her sleep.

Shego noticed her eyes begin to slowly open watched anxiously. But just when she thought Kim was awake she yawned, curled up tighter into Shego right side and fell back to sleep.

Shego finally letting loose a held in breath of air sighed.

"My life would definitely be different if I had you Princess" Shego whispered down at the not-so-spunky-at-the-moment teen.

She then gave a give-up sigh and smiled.

"I guess I would have to change if I had you. But that's an 'if' that will never come" where Shego's last whispered words before she to gave in the sleep.

Next Morning

Shego slowly awoke to a cold and empty bad that lacked warmth she didn't give off.

When she turned to her right she then understood why. Kim was no longer with her.

The scent of egg and bacon then hit her nose as her stomach chose that time to growl.

Shego went to get up but the sharp pain from last night struck her chest again.

She placed her hand on her chest and felt from under the new shirt it was bandaged up.

"Huh! At least it's not pink." Shego chuckled seeing her new shirt was sky blue with a orange kitty in the middle.

A few moments later Kim walked through the door with a large tray homing two plates, a mug and a glass of orange juice.

Shego figured the OJ was for Kim remembering she said she doesn't drink coffee.

Kim sat on the edge of her bed and placed the tray on Shego lap.

She grabbed one of the plates and her glass leaving Shego's food and drink.

It was indeed coffee with scrambled eggs, four slices of bacon and two pieces of buttered toast.

"Figured you'd be hungry." Kim told her as she placed her OJ on her nightstand and plate on lap as she began to eat.

Shego didn't touch her food right away. She just stared at the redhead teen.

Kim felt the green thief's eyes on her and that caused her the blush slightly.

Shego catching the blush arch a brow in curiosity. She then decided to break the silence.

"So, did you make this?"

"This? As good as it is? No way. My mom mad it for us." Kim told her as she finished swallowing her mouthful of food turning her attention towards the fire-thrower.

Shego grinned. "So, you can't cook?"

Kim gave a faint sigh. "Sadly no. But I'm learning, slowly." she muttered the last part. But Shego trained ears caught it gaining Kim and grin.

Shego scooped up and fork full of eggs. "Maybe I can teach you" she told Kim as she ate her eggs.

Kim looked at Shego in awe.

"You can cook?"

Shego finished swallowing. "Doy! Who else will feed the brainless Doc so he doesn't kill himself on fast food or takeout."

Kim looked at Shego speechless.

"But I only cook when I want to. When I can't take fast foot or takeout anymore. I'm not one's little house maid!"

"Or wife." Kim giggled out.

"Wha-!?" Shego stared at Kim with utter shook.

"Well, you've been living with him for what, three years now. Technically that automatically makes you two married."

Shego raised a clawed had blazing green plasma with the worlds most pissed off look on her face.

"I AM NOT HIS WIFE!! I WILL NEVER BE THAT FUCKING BRAINLESS, MESSED UP, WIMPY, COWERDLY, PATHETIC BLUE MANS WIFE! NOT EVEN A GIRLFRIEND! HE DOESN'T EVEN DESERVES DNAMY!"

Kim knew she'd get a reaction like this. So she just let Shego vent her opinion and stayed calm.

Finally she was done. Kim just added, "And who would date that twisted genetic mad woman?"

Shego understood where Kim was going and relaxed sending her a smirk.

"Well played Princess."

"I learned from the best."

"Are you directing that comment towards me or the slut looking bitch at you school that doesn't know what to shut up?"

"Maybe I'll leave that for you to figure out."

Shego's smirk grew into a smile as she thought, 'Yes, I have tough you well.'

The rest of there breakfast time went on in silence.

Kim grabbed there dishes and came back a few moments later. She went to her desk pulled out a biology book from her bag and began reading.

Shego chose that time to start a conversation.

"How's your face?"

Kim looked up from the book and turned to face the green woman only to see she had her head turned slightly to the other side looking away from Kim. As if she couldn't bare to look at her.

Kim only smiled.

"Oh, it was nothing. Barely a scratch. I mean yah my family wondered what happened and I know everyone at school will. But I'll just tell them it was a cat."

"But you don't have a cat." Shego told her still not facing the redhead.

"Yah, well most of them don't know that. But Ron and Monique will get nosey. But after last night there's definitely going to be talk so I can blame it on that."

"And tell them it was me…?" Shego lowered her head slight.

"Why would I do that?"

Shego's head rose and turned to finally face Kim in surprise.

"I'm trying to keep you safe and help you. What good would my help be or how safe do you think you'll be if people knew it was you who cut my face?"

Shego flinched inside at Kim's painful but true words. She did cut her. She did attack her. And she remembers it all vividly.

"Besides," Shego started at Kim waiting to continue. "I suppose I deserve this from kicking you into the radio tower…" Kim trailed off.

"What?" Shego asked.

"No. This tiny cut doesn't equal what I did to you. Doesn't even come close."

Shego was stunned that Kimmie, her Princess was telling her this.

Again, "her" Princess. What's going on? Kimmie's not hers. And she'll never be. So what's…

"I should die." Kim finally spat out.

This time Shego literally flinched.

"What? What the fuck are you saying Kimmie!?" Shego was slightly shaking. Kim was somewhat freaking her out now. She'd never heard her talk like this and it somewhat frightened her. But she seemed to be keeping her cool on the outside.

Kim tore her gaze away from Shego to her lap as she placed her hand on her lap then quickly balled them into tight fists.

"What I mean is I did. I did try to kill you that night Shego." Kim admitted in a mutter sounding like she was fighting with all her might to hold back tears, battling the urge to cry. Her body was even shaking, quite visibly.

Shego wasn't prepared for this. She only thought Kim tied to kill her because of the condition she came out in. She was pissed that Kim kicked her in a radio tower, of all things. Something that would most definitely kill a normal person. So yeah, she came to that conclusion. But never did she actually believe Kimmie, miss goodie-goodie-two-shoes would actually try and kill someone. Her of all people.

Finally, after what felt like hours of silent but actually only moment Shego was the one to speak. "Why?"

Kim turned away so her back was now facing Shego.

"Because I was so upset. So mad. I never thought you'd stoop so low as to create a fake guy for me to…" Kim paused for a moment. "I knew Drakken created him. But I thought you were the master mind behind that plan. I… I was so shocked. So…pained by what you did. I couldn't control my anger. I let it cloud my vision and…and I…" Kim could no longer hold it in. She broke down crying into her palms.

Shego wanted nothing more then to get up and try comfort the torn up girl, by her wounds refused her that action. So she did the next best thing close to it.

"Ohh Kimmie. Come here."

Kim didn't listen she just sat there with her back turned crying.

She was showing a sign of weakness before her most dangerous enemy and she wasn't sure if she was going to try something while she was in the state.

"I'm on going to hurt you Princess. I promise. Please? Come here?"

Kim rose her head from her hands. Did Shego just, ask her for something? And in a kind way?

Kim turned to face Shego and was shocked to see there was no sly smirk on her face. No witty grin. No devilish smile. Nothing that told her she was up to something mean or nasty. Just eyes of sadness and understanding with a soft face to match.

Kim gave a quick glace into those deadly eyes of her and saw nothing but pain. Why would she be in pain? She hadn't done anything. It was Kim. She tried to kill her. And for what? Just because of some boy she found was fake. That was no reason to try and kill someone. So why? Why was there pain?

Kim was pulled out of her thoughts by a plea.

"Please Cupcake? I swear I wont hurt you."

Her voice was soft and kind with a bit of sadness to it. Kim had never heard her talk like that and figured it was the truth.

Kim got up and walked over to Shego. Shego motioned for her to sit on the edge by her side and Kim did. Shego the spoke in a soft by assuring tone.

"I was my fault. I notice Dr. D working on some strange plan but no. I was never aware of it till late that night when you and the sidekick chose to attack. I had no idea about Eric until later on when Dr. D told me to pick him up to bait you in. But even then I didn't fully know what he was up to. I didn't figure it out until it was to late to stop anything or change it around like I usually do if I think Dr. D's plans go to far. That's why you've survived this long. Some of his plan would have actually killed you if I hadn't stopped him or changed something in some way to assure you got out safely. But this time I was completely in the dark on this one. So… I'm sorry I didn't stop him in time."

"Sorry? You're saying sorry? Too me?" Kim asked in a I-can't-believe-you manner.

"Hey! I don't apologize often Princess so just bask in the moment will yah!"

"I have noting to bask in."

Shego looked at Kim full on now.

"In the end it was and will always be my fault that you nearly were killed. I can't change that."

"No." Shego admitted. She then placed a her left bandaged hand over Kim's and gave it an assuring squeeze. "But you can move forward."

"How?" Kim asked beginning to tear up again. "How can I move on knowing I nearly killed you Shego!?"

"By just excepting it was an accident. Cause it was. On both our parts. Just except and move on."

"I don't think I can."

"You're a Possible right?"

Kim looked at Shego puzzled. Kim nodded.

"Like you damn Possible's always say "Anything's possible for a Possible", right?"

Kim couldn't believe this. Shego the fire-thrower, Shego her arch-nemesis, Shego the villain, was being kind and reassuring toward her. Her enemy. This had to be a trap, yet, there was nothing pointing towards that. So, why was she…?

"Kimmie?"

Kim was again pulled out of her thoughts but Shego's voice.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Huh?" This shocked Kim royally.

" I probably would have died right there and then in the cave if you hadn't come. But I can't help but wonder how you knew I needed help and where I'd be."

Kim honestly didn't know how either. It all happened after the strange dream. After that it seemed her scenes were heightened. Kim figured she could at least tell Shego that must which was the truth. She just couldn't tell her of the dream.

"I had the strange dream then night and when I woke up it was like all my scenes had grown stronger. I started hearing someone calling my name and after a moment I realized it was you. I put on my super suit and followed your voice all the while I realized my eye sight had grown as well. I could see clear as day in the night. And when I entered the cave I could clearly, just like a sick perfume smell something musky and damp. I realized a moment later when I reached you it was your blood."

"So you're telling me that after some weird nightmare you just seemed to have you senses strengthened out of not where?"

"I know it bizarre to believe but it's the truth. Then just last night you seemed to turn into some dog thing with jagged horns. It was like you were a mutant."

"I… I don't know what I was. I just remember feeling so much rage and anger at you. I… I guess I kind a lost it myself."

"At least I wasn't kicked into a 30,000 volt electrical tower. You don't have that on your shoulders."

"No, but I do have the cause of giving you that scar. And who knows what I'll do the next time I change."

"If you even change."

"Come on Pumpkin. Look around you. The whole towns turning into one large freak fest. I'm going to change again. And you might even do the same."

"But I'll never let my anger cloud my judgment. I nearly killed you once cause of that. I refuse to let that happen again!"

"And I almost killing you last night whither you want to believe it or not. The only thing that stopped me from going out of control was my chest wound opened up. If it hadn't… Your death would be my burden to bare."

This time Kim placed her other hand on top of the one Shego had on her right and gave it a comforting squeeze, but to tight to hurt her hand.

Shego smiled at the small gesture.

Shego then felt all of sudden really tired, but she didn't want to fall asleep feeling alone and cold.

She had not strength to force Kim so all she could do was ask.

"Kimmie?"

"Yah Shego?"

"I'm tired can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"You mean that?"

"Yes."

"Then do you remember how you woke up this morning?"

Kim pulled back slightly, blushing like mad. Oh she remembered that well. But how did Shego know of it? She was asleep all morning.

"I don't want to feel alone and cold again."

"I'll get my pandaroo and an extra blanket."

"No. I was hoping you could lie down with me like last night."

Kim's blush spread like wildfire.

"Uh, I don't know if that…"

"Just for a bit. I promise. I'll be asleep soon."

Kim honestly desired to lie down again beside Shego but knew it would feel way to awkward if she were awake and watching. But it was Shego herself that requested her presence. So…

"Please Pumpkin?"

The way Shego said it was just to sweet and innocent Kim just couldn't say no.

She sighed. "Alright. But Only for a little while. I have school tomorrow and I need to finish some homework."

Shego smiled in triumph. "Deal."

It wasn't so bad. Being nice to Kimmie. But once Shego was better that would all change.

Kim lied down beside Shego on the edge of the bed feeling a bit awkward about the whole thing and at the same time for some reason wanting lie closer. Her desire was realized when Shego tried to summon all her strength and pulled Kim closer to her face. Right up against her neck, just like last time.

Shego gently pressed Kim against her and when she did feel Kim fighting or yelling she decided to wrap her arm around the small redhead teen crime fighter.

Again Kim didn't protest again it so Shego made herself a bit more comfortable and within moment was fast asleep.

Kim could actually feel and hear Shego heart beat from her neck where the jugular vein is.

Kim sighed a soothing sigh. She didn't understand why she was so a peace all of a sudden in the arms of her arch enemy. But she was. She fell like it was pure bliss and didn't know why. But she didn't want that feeling to leave anytime soon.

Soon a soft and soothing purr hummed from Shego.

Kim figured it was one of the abilities of her mutant part. But for some odd reason Kim liked it. No, liked was putting it mildly. She loved it. She just simply adored the sound Shego was making.

Kim then cuddled up tighter into Shego and wrapped her shaky and nerves arm around the green hued woman's neck.

Kim purred louder and rested her cheek in Kim's hair.

Kim blushed a deep crimson as Shego wrap around her slightly tightened as Shego muttered in her sleep. "Mine. My Princess."

'Her? I'm her Princess?' Kim's thought's began to race when Shego spoke again. "Hmm, Kimmie. I love you."

Kim froze in utter astonishment.

'S-S-S-Shego, l-l-love-loves m-me…!?' where her shuddering thoughts.

Shego then buried her face in Kim red mane as Kim could only seem frozen like a deer in headlight.

Soon her worrying ceased when Shego began purring again causing Kim's eyes to quickly turn heave and not even moments later she was deep a sleeping in the arms of her arch foe, Shego.

And they both slept in bliss peace.


End file.
